Alice Comedies
right|200pxLas Comedias de Alicia son una serie de dibujos animados creados por Walt Disney en la década de 1920, en los que una niña de acción real llamada Alicia y un gato animado llamado Julius tienen aventuras en un paisaje animado. Cuatro actrices interpretaron a Alicia en toda la serie, comenzando con Virginia Davis en 1923. Las otras tres actrices fueron Dawn O'Day, Margie Gay y Lois Hardwick. Alice's Wonderland Disney, Ub Iwerks y su equipo crearon la primera Comedia de Alicia, un tema corto de un carrete (diez minutos) titulado Alice's Wonderland, mientras dirigían el fallido Laugh-O-Gram Studio en Kansas City, Missouri. Después de completar la película, el estudio se declaró en quiebra y se vio obligado a cerrar. Después de recaudar dinero trabajando como fotógrafo independiente, Disney compró un boleto de tren de ida a Los Ángeles, California, para vivir con su tío Robert y su hermano Roy. En California, Disney siguió enviando propuestas para la serie de Alicia, con la esperanza de un acuerdo de distribución, que finalmente se organizó a través de Winkler Pictures, dirigida por Margaret Winkler y su prometida, Charles Mintz. En cuanto a Alice's Wonderland, comienza con Alicia ingresando a un estudio de dibujos animados para poder ver dibujos animados que se están creando. Las caricaturas cobran vida y juegan, y Alicia se sorprende de lo que ve. Después de irse a la cama esa noche, Alicia sueña que ella está en el mundo de las caricaturas, siendo recibida por todas las creaciones. Alicia juega con las caricaturas hasta que se acerca el peligro: un grupo de leones se libera de una jaula y la persigue. Este corto ayudó a preparar el escenario para lo que vendría en las últimas Comedias de Alicia, ya que estableció el mundo como un sueño lúdico y también introdujo los elementos que pronto definirían la serie. Contenido Aunque vistos como lindos y divertidos en su tiempo, las Comedias de Alicia contienen contenido que podría considerarse sorprendente y algo duro en estos tiempos. Aunque Alicia es una niña pequeña, pasa gran parte de su tiempo evitando el peligro, e incluso siendo secuestrada por los villanos de la historieta, amenazada con peligros tales como estar atada a un tronco en un aserradero. Aunque todas las amenazas de Aliciae son dibujos de caricaturas, algunas pueden parecer un poco perturbadoras debido a la corta edad del personaje y al hecho de que ella es una persona real, o pueden encontrarlo simplemente alegre y divertido, debido a la imagen. Cortometrajes *1923: Alice's Wonderland 1924 *1 de Marzo: Alice's Day at Sea *1 de Abril: Alice's Spooky Adventure *1 de Mayo: Alice's Wild West Show *1 de Junio: Alice's Fishy Story *1 de Julio: Alice and the Dog Catcher *1 de Agosto: Alice the Peacemaker *1 de Noviembre: Alice gets in Dutch *15 de Noviembre: Alice hunting in Africa *1 de Diciembre: Alice and the Three Bears *15 de Diciembre: Alice the Piper 1925 *1 de Enero: Alice Cans the Cannibals *15 de Enero: Alice the Toreador *1 de Febrero: Alice Gets Stung *15 de Febrero: Alice Solves The Puzzle *30 de Mayo: Alice's Egg Plant *15 de Junio: Alice Loses Out *30 de Junio: Alice Gets Stage Struck *15 de Julio: Alice Wins the Derby *30 de Julio: Alice Picks the Champ *15 de Agosto: Alice's Tin Pony *30 de Agosto: Alice Chops the Suey *15 de Septiembre: Alice the Jail Bird *15 de Octubre: Alice Plays Cupid *15 de Noviembre: Alice Rattled by Rats *15 de Diciembre: Alice in the Jungle 1926 *1 de Enero: Alice on the Farm *15 de Enero **Alice's Balloon Race **Alice's Orphan *1 de Febrero: Alice's Little Parade *15 de Febrero: Alice's Mysterious Mystery *6 de Septiembre: Alice Charms the Fish *20 de Septiembre: Alice's Monkey Business *4 de Octubre: Alice in the Wooly West *18 de Octubre: Alice the Fire Fighter *1 de Noviembre: Alice Cuts the Ice *15 de Noviembre: Alice Helps the Romance *29 de Noviembre: Alice's Spanish Guitar *13 de Diciembre: Alice's Brown Derby *27 de Diciembre: Alice the Lumberjack 1927 *10 de Enero: Alice the Golf Bug *24 de Enero: Alice Foils the Pirates *10 de Febrero: Alice at the Carnival *21 de Febrero: Alice at the Rodeo *7 de Marzo: Alice the Collegiate *21 de Marzo: Alice in the Alps *4 de Abril: Alice's Auto Race *18 de Abril: Alice's Circus Daze *2 de Mayo: Alice's Knaughty Knight *16 de Mayo: Alice's Three Bad Eggs *30 de Mayo: Alice's Picnic *13 de Junio: Alice's Channel Swim *27 de Junio: Alice in the Klondike *11 de Julio: Alice's Medicine Show *25 de Julio: Alice the Whaler *8 de Agosto: Alice the Beach Nut *22 de Agosto: Alice in the Big League Categoría:Cortometraje Categoría:Alice Comedies